Onkuo Senshu
Onkuō Senshū (温厚僭主, ''Gentle Tyrant) ''is a Shinigami hailing from the '''Senshū '''family, at a young age she produced large amounts of Reiatsu and soon after entered Shinō Academy where she learned how to become a Shinigami. Appearance Onkuō is considered one of the most beautiful women in the entire Seireitei, possessing a very shapely figure of that called a hourglass figure. Her face is very feminine with a sharp chin and small nose. Though along with this figure comes a very active and fit body that is built to battle. She overall has a gentle posture. Her glancing appearance usually contains mainly the main garb wear of Shinigami, a Shihakushō which she also keeps open a little to show cleavage. Her Shihakushō extends down to her ankles along with a deep purple and gold lined cloak over her. She also wears a red and white sash on her waist along with socks and sandals that are standard to any Gotei 13 member. She has black hair which she usually keeps in a pony tail with long bangs at her sides that extend down below her shoulders to her breast and her front bangs cut to reveal her face. She has sky blue eyes and a black choker necklace with a small pendant hanging from it. Personality Onkuō has a very humble mentality, she was first raised into a modest family of relative stature in the Seireitei, she was taught seriousness, honesty and appropriateness due to this from a very young age as she was the next in line to lead the family. These attributes then extended into her later years into becoming a Shinigami as she shows some actions driven by these characteristics to this day. Later in life though she became less serious over the years due to her experiences in the Gotei 13 and more sarcastic and humorous. Though sometime during her young age before she entered the Academy, her parents who were both Shinigami were killed in battle with Hollows, this lead to her entering a great depression, this lead to her gaining a great distaste towards hollows. Later when entering the Academy, she gained a multitude of friends that eased her out of her depression allowing her to fully flourish at the school. Through this she gained great confidence. Her full personality has a wide range of emotion, her most liked and the one people see from her the most is that of a kind and sarcastic person whom likes to joke and flatter others. Though in battles her demeanor drastically changes as she becomes very serious and takes true battles to life or death, she is known to have a kill or be killed mentality in actual battles which gained her a reputation as an incredibly fierce Shinigami in the Seireitei. Though she can be embarrassed at times by her Souzetsu when he tends to do childish or outright idiotic things that would lead to his mother questioning how she raised him. She also enjoys gifts as she has several admirers who continually send her gifts in the hope of gaining her affection, though she only uses this to her advantage to get free stuff. She also tends to eat a lot of sweets, most of which are provided by her Admirers and due to this showing has been known to have an incredibly large sweet tooth, sometimes even buying out an entire shops candy supply when she feels like eating sweets. She at times is also very clumsy, dropping things when she isnt paying full attention. She also embarrasses herself a lot when she acts clumsy and tends to freak out sometimes when she does almost break something. She is also very flirty as she tends to try and flirt with Shinigami for fun and see there reactions to how she talks and acts around them. Though she has stopped doing it to much as it has gotten kind of dull for her, though she does tend to do it every so often. All in all, her personality centers around all typed of characteristics such as sarcasm all the way to serious anger. History Onkuō was first born over one hundreds years ago in the Seireitei to two low class Shinigami. Her house was that of some relevance and nobility, not to the extent of any of the main four but still above any normal houses. She was born with rather large amounts of Reiatsu, above any normal child's standards in the Soul Society which automatically placed her in the path of becoming a Shinigami. At a very young age, she started to learn about the different aspects of a Shinigami's purpose and how they do their Job. She began to learn Hado spells from a young age before entering the Academy from her parents as her abnormal amounts of Reiatsu which allowed her to perform Hado spells not usually usable by younger Souls. Though during a large battle with Hollows. Both of her parents were killed in the battle leaving her orphaned right before she entered the Academy, this left her in a great depression that halted her progress and training. When entering the Academy, her depression lead her to not live up to the expectations set by her masters and peers due to her large potential that she had when she was born. This lead to her for a short time being the lowest of her class due to her depression and inability to concentrate on her studies. Though sometime later, she had met a Shinigami who had helped her out of her fit of depression, a fellow classmate even who went by the name Byakuya of the prestigious Kuchiki clan. She befriended Byakuya and had slowly lifted herself from her depression. This lead to her arising to be one of the top students in her class in Hado as well as an excellent swordsman. She later become a true Shinigami alongside Byakuya who became the Captain of the 6th division. Her first battle was against a small horde of Hollows in the Living World. Her disdain and hatred for Hollows was the only thing that remained of her past depression, this battle had led her to showing her true battle skill as she completely decimated most of the Hollows with her skill in Hado. This led to her gaining a reputation as a ferocious fighter on the battlefield, especially towards enemies she greatly hates or has a personal grudge against . Powers & Abilities Hado Expert Zanpakuto Trivia * Thanks to Miyuki Tsukiyono of DeviantART for the image. Quotes Category:AbbadontheDestroyer Category:Female Characters